Waldo Schaeffer
Waldo Franz Schaeffer '''(commonly known as '''Franz Hopper) was a highly intelligent scientist who was responsible for creating the supercomputer, the virtual world Lyoko, and the artificial intelligence, X.A.N.A. He was the husband of Anthea Hopper and father of Aelita. He is currently deceased, as he had ultimately sacrificed his life to protect his daughter, allowing Jeremie's multi-agent program enough energy to temporarily wipe out X.A.N.A.. After moving to the Hermitage near the Kadic Academy, he had taken his wife's maiden name (Hopper) in order to make a fresh start and to stay hidden from his enemies. Biography During the late 1980s and 1990s, Waldo Schaeffer was working with a group of scientists on Project Carthage, a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications. Waldo, realizing that the success of this project would have grave consequences on the world, decided to flee with his wife and young daughter. The family had fled to Switzerland in an attempt to hide from Waldo's employers, who later kidnapped Anthea as a warning to Waldo. He most likely took his daughter and brought her to France, where he got a job as science teacher at the local boarding school. Waldo changed his first name to Franz, and used his wife's maiden name, Hopper, as his last name. Franz and Aelita moved to the Hermitage since he wanted Aelita and himself to have a fresh start. He then began to build his own Supercomputer in a local abandoned factory where he created Lyoko using the files that he stole from project Carthage. He soon used his computer knowledge to create a sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system, called X.A.N.A. to be his assistant. Franz Hopper was forced to repeat the same day over 2546 times so that he could make Lyoko perfect: not realizing at the same time doing so made X.A.N.A. stronger. Given if this was done in a 24 hr time period, this would mean Franz spent a maximum time there of just under seven years (six years, eleven months, three weeks approximately). By the time Lyoko was nearing completion, he became very paranoid and mildly insane due to the repeated attempts of returning to the past. Soon, men most likely from Project Carthage were able to track Franz down to his home and attempted to capture him. He and Aelita fled to Lyoko, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. and X.A.N.A.'s monsters. He ordered Aelita to stay inside a Tower while he tried to reason with X.A.N.A.. Schaeffer was soon captured and he was taken to an unknown location within Lyoko, most likely the hidden tower in the Carthage Sector, but not before he was able to shut off the supercomputer. His place as a science teacher at Kadic was replaced by Suzanne Hertz after his disappearance that took place 9 years prior to the show. Season Two Franz Hopper first appeared in Contact where he took control of Sissi's body. While in control of her body, he told the warriors, "I am Franz Hopper... I can help you!" In Revelation, Franz Hopper assists the warriors in decoding his encrypted electronic diary, using the Decoding Program, and also used his powers to protect the tower used during the decoding process from X.A.N.A.. Later, in The Key, Franz Hopper used his powers to take control of two of X.A.N.A.'s Mantas and had them protect and assist Ulrich and Aelita in recovering a fragment that X.A.N.A. had stolen from her. Upon Aelita reaching the stolen fragment, the room fell apart, and Aelita became trapped. X.A.N.A. stole Aelita's remaining memory from her, and The Key to Lyoko, now allowing X.A.N.A. to escape the supercomputer. Aelita appeared dead on the ground. Soon after, Franz replenished Aelita's memory and also returned the missing fragment that X.A.N.A. had stolen from her, her human/childhood memory. Also, he transferred a fraction of his own Keys to Lyoko within his daughter's subconscious and by doing so, he could no longer be successfully rematerialized into the real world. Season Three Aelita had found a fragment of her father's DNA within Carthage, so she still hoped that he was alive. Since they found his DNA sequence code, the Lyoko Warriors continued to search for him. In Final Round, Jeremie and Aelita finally managed to track him down somewhere hidden in Carthage's code, but Lyoko was destroyed seconds before he could be materialized back on Earth by the warriors. It is later revealed that he was able to escape into Internet, where he sent an electronic, coded message to the Lyoko warriors. During the time period between Seasons 3 and 4, he helped the Warriors to recreate the virtual world so that they could continue fighting the rouge artificial intelligence. Season Four Franz was shown in a dream-turned-nightmare of Aelita's in Distant Memory. He was then impersonated by a specter to lure Aelita into a trap. When Aelita was thrown into the digital sea by William, he himself appeared (manifesting only as a white orb of pure energy) to save her. With the help from Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita, Franz is able to flee from William and X.A.N.A.'s monsters attack and return to the safety of the Digital Sea. In Fight to the Finish, he ultimately sacrifices his life by providing the remaining amount of energy required to initialize and activate Jeremy's Anti-X.A.N.A. Program (a multi-agent system). He dies while shielding Aelita from flying mantas that were firing damaging lasers at her in the Celestial Dome. His daughter and her friends mourned his demise, which was the cause for Aelita not wanting to shunt down the supercomputer as it would mean closing the book on her past and to her father. In ''Echoes'', He was shown in flashbacks of Aelita when she reminisced about the good times she had had with him as a child, as well as the time when he had first virtualized both himself and her into the Forest Region of Lyoko. Season Five (Code Lyoko: Evolution) Although he had ultimately sacrificed himself to help Jeremy eradicate X.A.N.A. once and for all, his own vital essence seems to be, somehow, linked to the very Heart of Lyoko itself; as in Episode 101,"Suspicions," ''his daughter had gone to the Core chamber to commune with him. She inquired whether he was responsible for X.A.N.A.'s sudden return to life, but received no answer. In the seventh episode, ''Countdown, Waldo Shaffer was seen on an incomplete video clip Jeremie managed to obtain from the Cortex data. When the bugs on the video cam were repaired, he was revealed to have been arguing with a fellow scientist, who he had just fired from his work in Project Carthage. In Episode 19, "The Trap," ''Aelita spoke to her father yet again, who was told that she had actually seen his wife; alive and well. She assured him that she would do whatever it takes to find her. In ''"Espionage," ''Waldo was mentioned by a desperate Aelita, who was trying to get her mother to remember her by hearing her voice. She revealed that the reason she was alive now, was because he had saved her by virtualizing her onto Lyoko. In the cliffhanger episode, he was again mentioned by Tyron himself, who revealed that the only reason he had married his wife was so that he could get his hands on his virtual archives in order for him to effectively create his very own quantum supercomputer, and the Cortex sector that resides in it. Lyoko Abilities As a virtual being and the creator of all of Lyoko, Franz Hopper holds the keys to Lyoko like his daughter, Aelita. Franz Hopper's digital powers, though still inferior to X.A.N.A., allow him to take control of monsters as he did with the Mantas in ''The Key, survive in the Digital Sea, and shield others from harm with his own virtual form. He can also communicate with the outside world through e-mails or text messages. With his knowledge of Lyoko and X.A.N.A., Franz has used his power to restore the Supercomputer and all of Aelita's memory in the second season, and provide the energy needed for the X.A.N.A. Destruction Program that wiped out X.A.N.A. for good, though both events were life-threatening, with the second one actually succeeding. Franz can also activate and deactivate Towers on Lyoko for his own uses. He can even reinforce the defenses on an already active Tower to keep X.A.N.A. from hacking in. Like X.A.N.A., Franz can create spectres with his active Towers to possess and influence humans to follow his orders (which he done so by possessing Sissi's body to speak to Jeremy in Contact). Appearances Season Two *[[New Order|'New Order']]' (debut; visions)' *[[Deja Vu|'Deja Vu']]' (visions; no lines)' *[[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper']]' (impersonated by a polymorphic specter)' *[[Contact|'Contact']]' (as a specter in Sissi's body)' *[[The Key|'The Key']]' (digital diary/flashbacks)' Season Three *[[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']]' (flashbacks)' *[[Final Round|'Final Round']]' (in a photograph)' Season Four *[[Distant Memory|'Distant Memory']] *[[Wrong Exposure|'Wrong Exposure']]' (photograph)' *[[Fight to the Finish|'Fight to the Finish']]' (no lines)' *[[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (in flashbacks)' Season Five (Code Lyoko: Evolution) *[[Cortex (episode)|'Cortex']]' (photo-cam)' *[[Count-down|'Countdown']]' (video cam)' *[[Confusion|'Confusion']]' (on Laura's tablet)' Appearances in other Media Video Games * Quest for Infinity (no lines) * Fall of X.A.N.A. (no lines) Etymology Waldo is an English given name of German origin, which started as a diminutive for several German given names ending in ''-wald'', meaning ruler, and eventually became a name in its own right during the Middle Ages. Schaeffer is an alternate spelling of the German surname Schäfer, which means shepherd, likely referring to Waldo's role as a guide and teacher to the Lyoko Warriors throughout the first two seasons. Franz is a German variant of the Italian name Francis, which comes from the Latin word Franciscus, meaning French person or Frenchman. Hopper is an occupational surname of English origin, referring to dancers. Trivia *Grace Hopper was a very influential computer scientist. However, the writers have explicitly stated the code name Franz Hopper is not meant to be a reference to her, and that it is only a coincidence they share a surname. *Waldo's only appearance during the show's present timeline occurred in "Distant Memory". *Waldo, at some point in his career, worked with Tyron, one of the main villains in ''Code Lyoko Evolution''. *During the credits sequence for seasons two, three, and four, the contents of a secret government file regarding Franz Hopper and Project Carthage is shown to the audience. *Waldo is shown to have been fond of the piano. In fact, the first of Aelita's memories to resurface is of him playing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on the grand piano in their living room. Gallery Seasons 1-4 namespace = File category = Franz Hopper category = Season 1|Season 2|Season 3|Season 4 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Evolution Franz hopper-evolution.jpg|On the screen in the Cortex. Countdown - Franz firing Tyron.jpg|Firing Tyron in a video. Confusion36.jpg|His bio on Laura's tablet. Franz hopper .png|Close-up photo in Cortex. Quest for Infinity hopper lyoko orb.jpg|With the Lyoko Warriors (Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity). Other Unchartered Territory Franz signature image 1.png|His signature. Waldo Schaeffer 7.jpg|A series of pictures of him… Waldo Schaeffer 6.jpg|…and more pictures… Waldo Schaeffer 5.jpg|…and more pictures. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Him and Anthea. Waldo Schaeffer 2.jpg|With Kadic's other teachers at the time. Waldo Schaeffer 8.jpg|His name is on this folder. See Also *X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper ca:Franz Hopper es:Franz Hopper fi:Franz Hopper fr:Waldo Schaeffer gl:Franz Hopper it:Waldo Schaeffer pl:Waldo Schaeffer pt:Franz Hopper ro:Franz Hopper ru:Франц Хоппер sr:Франц Хопер Category:Franz Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Supercomputer Category:Lyoko Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Minor characters